The Sage of the MoonLight Flames
by The Phantom Sage
Summary: An ancient sorcerer named Merlin predicted that two would rise… for good or evil hmmp not even he knows. Harry Potter/Naruto cross over. First story help me get my mind stright you chose the pairings read and review plz
1. The fight for fate

Hello guys thanks for taking the time out to read my story. So since you took the time out I think I should give you a fair warning. This story shall not be for the feint of hearted. Their will be blood, their will be gore, and their will be death. I don't know much bout writing lemons but if you can write them just message me. If you want to hear the full story then read my profile and read the Harry Potter part: Sorcerer of Amterasu. So for now let me spin you a tale, a tale of dangerous encounters, vicious battles and scorching romance ku ku ku let us begin.

"Normal talking"

_'Normal thinking'_

**"demon talking"**

_**'demon thinking'**_

_"jutsu"_

**"Summoning Talking"**

**'Summoning Thinking'**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Fight for Fate

"Avadra Kedavra!"

"Fire style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"

A giant explosion rocked the area. More screaming and yells. More flying colors and elements all over the surrounding area. As Jariya runs though the trees he shakes his head. This was not worth it. All of these the mutilated corpse and sharp metal was not supposed to be here. As Jariya runs towards his destination he silently curses Sakumo for not completing his mission. How hard was collecting a simple orb that has smoke in it.

'O well' he thought as he got ready to combat another sennin.

"Cant we just talk this out, there is no reason for more death and bloodshed" Jiraiya asked hopefully not wanting to have to kill another person.

"Avadra Kedavra" replied the unknown sennin.

As Jiraiya ducked and rolled to the left avoiding the spell, he threw two kunai at his assailant hoping to end this in a hurry. But the sennin just sidestepped the kunai and got ready to send another death spell toward the unsuspecting ninja.

"Ha your mine Avadra Kedar…Ackkk!!!"

As Jiraiya wondered what had happened a still beating, and squirting out blood heart brutally ripped out of the sennin rolled out in front of him curtsey of one blond with a bombshell body.

"Am I always going to have to save your ass?" Said the blond with again with a _bombshell_ body.

"Why lady Tsunade, I am glad that you would take time out of your busy schedule to come and help a lowly ninja like me," Jiraiya replied sarcastically, " I am not one of the most powerful ninja in Kohona for nothing you know.

Tsunade just rolled her eyes as Jiraiya moves to get up and not a half a second later she grabs him and jumps up into the air while taking his hand. Jiraiya wonders what was happening when the ground where he was standing not one second before erupted into whiteflames. When Tsunade landed into the trees she was laughing hysterically as she saw jariyas face, fore it looked as though he was staring down a giant snakeof some sort.

When she realized that the look on his face had not changed she followed his eye line of sight to see was she was looking at and that's when she saw it. An absolutely gigantic pure white snake with eight tails behind it.

The snake looked magnificent. Its scales looked whiter than snow. When you take a closer look it had a sort of glow surronding it. But the scales also looked tough so tough in fact that Tsunade and Jiraiya doutted that even the legendary rajin blade could cut through them. But even as they marveled at the awsome wonder of the snake it roared loud and thats when they started to examaine its more errrrrr deadly features. MAYBE the fact that it had teeth (that were also pure white btw) that were as big as them made them start to back up. Or MAYBe the fact that the teeth looked s sharp it could bite though about 5 feet of steel made them start to worry. But i think it was the fact that the big blood red pupils was staring at them so intentaly that they could feel it glaring holes into their scalps made them feel even more worried at there new discovery. As they looked on they didnt realised that the snake had its body slowly wrapping a circle around them. When Tsunade did notice movement around them it was too late. The snake had already formed a circle arond the snake and now it was getting smaller and smaller. The one thought that crossed there minds as this was happening was '_We are soooooooo fucked....'_

As They stared down this giant hebi Jiraiya wondered how he got into this mess....

Thats it for this chapter guys. Next time it starts getting good i go in depth of hot the ninja arts was made and how or if Jiraiya and Tsunade live though this encounter with this gigantic beast. Also this is my first story so i dont think chapters are going to like over 10k words but i am working on getting them bigger. So review and give **USEFUl** comments dont care bout flames so do what ya do:). Ja Ne.

Next Chapter: The Prophecy of Merlin


	2. The Prophecy of Merlin

Hello guys and girls sorry for the long update. But here it is the new chapter. Ok so last time we left off Jiraiya (and I checked the spelling this time on it) and Tsunade were being confronted with a beautiful but equally as deadly pure white snake with eight tails was surrounding them. As the snake was circling closer and closer to them Jiraiya was starting to wonder just how the hell he got into this mess. I think we should find out. Shall we?

o yah to my one awsome reviewer i was always palnning to make that pairing but they will come later. And she is going to have to work for her prize. =)

"Normal talking"

_'Normal thinking'_

**"Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_"Jutsu"_

**"Summoning Talking"**

**'Summoning Thinking'**

Flashback no Jutsu

Hokages office

"What are your orders Lord Hokage!" said the elite of the elite the Anbu Black Ops as they stood ram-rod straight facing the Hokage.

"What I have to ask of you will probably… no _**WILL **_be the most dangerous mission you pro… no _**WILL EVER **_face in your entire ANBU careers, so I will give you the mission specs before I as you to even consider this mission" said the third Hokage in the most serious voice ever, still looking in his prime.

Now of course the Anbu have had deadly missions in there times and no one can ever say that "this mission will be the most deadly ever" because they normally get even more dangerous. But when the Lord Hokage tells… no basically SHOVES down your throat that this mission has a high possibility that you will not come back alive that might sends some shivers down your back. SO it was no wonder that the Anbu assembled were starting to get very, very, nervous about the prospects of this mission. But ass the Hokage never told them that they had a chance to back down this also brought up a since of curiousness over them. 'This must be big if the Hokage is this serious over the mission' the collective Anbu thought as the paid very close attention to the Hokages next words.

"Now when inducted into the black ops you were introduced to a different but equally powerful form of nin and genjutsu called 'magic' correct?", Lord Hokage inquired.

"Yes Lord Hokage!" said the ninja becoming very much interested in where this was going.

"Good. Now in order for you to understand your mission I must take you back in time for a little history lesson. A long time ago when magic dominated the land and ninjas were not even parts of any ones figments of imagination an ancient seer and powerful sennin named Merlin made a prophecy. One that did and still evermore still is, changing the course of time and history. While it is not known (and the Hokage said this with a bit of nervousness) what exactly is in these… sorry I mean this prophecy it is very clear how the ninja arts were crated. And this is how it goes," said the Hokage hoping to kami in heaven that those ninja did not catch the slip up and as he looked at them he sensed that they were not aware." Now as I just said the ninja arts were created by the formation of this prophecy. It seems as though Merlin told only one other of this prophecy someone that went be the name of Godric Gryffindor. When Gryffindor heard of the prophecy he thought that in order to complete it he must concentrate his magic into a more perfect controlled and powerful force. As he train restlessly his magic be come so strong and so concentrated that his wand (a device used to control there magic) could not channel it properly and it well for lack of better words exploded. When he saw that he could no longer use his magic in the way that he was accustomed, he went of into seclusion to train, meditate and, study his new form of magic which we know as today as chakra. So with his new found 'chakra' he come up with the first nin, gen, and taijutsu. As time went on he realized that his arts that he created should not be lost so he got three children about the age of 12 and taught them his arts. And as time continued whittle away at his mind he forgot what Merlin had told him. Eventually the ninja arts as we know them became what they are now. Now after hundreds of years when the prophecy became lost to the two sennin discovered a legend about them. One of them was our client and a personal friend of mine Prof. Dumbledore and his close friend Grinwald.

He then explained what happened between them and how Grinwald turned to the dark side.

"And now after hearing that I can tell you of the mission. Prof. Dumbledore believes that Grinwald and his forces have located the position of the prophecy (which looks like a small glass orb that has smoke in it). I sent a team earlier to obtain the orb but as you know they were not successful. And so now I am asking you all to go collect the orb. But this is why I am giving you the choice. You will be fighting an adversary that you have never fought or even seen before, so basically know nothing about. They have spells which is like or Jutsu that can kill you if it even grazes you for a second. Other spells can cause more damage than our most powerful fire Jutsu. So as you can see this mission is very dangerous. So as captain of your squads will you accept the parameters of this mission?" inquired the Hokage as he looked at them with a calculating eye.

One by one the captains said yes until all 20 of the captains had agreed to complete this mission.

"Good. This is an SS ranked mission and you will receive pay as such Do not let them get to that orb, even if you have to sacrifice your life to stop them do not let it happen! Dismissed."

And as the captains left the Hokage leaned back into his chair.

'_That was a close one almost slipped up there.' He thought to him self._

"Bullshit sensei I know there's more to that mission than you just said. I caught that little slip up eve though they didn't." said an unknown voice in the room.

"Jiraiya. I guess you heard the mission that I gave them as Hokage I cannot lie…"said the Hokage before he was interrupted.

"BULLSHIT!! You know how dangerous it is to send shinobi out on mission without giving them the entire mission so I think you should start talking." Said a furious Jiraiya.

As the Hokage looked at Jiraiya he wondered what he should tell him. The truth or that half-assed lie he told the captains.

Muhahahahahahaha!! Clift- hanger! Just what exactly did the Hokage leave out of the mission guess you are going to have to wait to find out? Also if anyone knows a good Japanese translator can you tell me thxs. And I have a challenge if anyone can figure what a pure white snake with eight tails has to do with anything I'll let them know my story plot line. =)

Plz read and review.

Next chapter: WTF!!! It's a GIRL!!!


End file.
